Of Booty and Honor
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [AU] The ongoing war between Pirates and Ninja's finally comes to a complete stand still when a greedy Pirate goes after the wellguarded Mikado treasure in Japan. [RikuSora, CloudSquall]
1. Audition of Fate: Chapter One

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase One: Audition of Fate- _

**Chapter One**

"You think he actually got it?"

A red-haired man asked his bald friend as the two watched over the calm water of the ocean.

The taller bald male chuckled to himself, "It's _him_, is there any real doubt in your mind?"

"Well it's just as young as he is, things...slip, savvy?"

The two laughed again, the one with red hair slightly adjusting his black bandana on his forehead. He sighed, turning and placing his back against the banister of the ship, hearing a low creak of the boards.

"Why'd we have to get stuck lookin' out for the kid, yo?"

"Cause we are always stuck with a kind of job like this, Reno." The taller man kept his gaze out over the water, glancing up at the small island they were stopped at, waiting for the Retriever to come back so the two could get some sleep.

_-AoF-_

The Retriever had indeed gotten what the ship had sent the young boy out for; it was escaping the guards in the excavation site by himself that was the problem. The boy yelped out, avoiding a slash to the head by one of the thuggish and grotesquely huge behemoths guarding the site and made a run for the exit. He glanced up at the large overhanging stone door being hoisted down over his only way out and gasped, turning back around to face the dozens of monstrosities chasing after him.

After a quick moment of thought, the boy jumped onto a nearby ladder leading onto one of the many wooden platforms used by the workers. The men chased after him as the Retriever ran quickly around the many obstacles and knocked a few of them into the pathway of the thugs, surely knocking a few off of their feet. The boy caught sight of a nearby rope, and grabbed it as he jumped off the wooden platforms and swung to the ground. He dashed after the exit with the slowly closing stone doorway, sliding on his knees just underneath as the exit was sealed off behind him.

The boy regained his breath before he stood, and trotted down to the shoreline of the island to get back into his rowboat and head back to home.

Upon reaching his destination, he secured the boat onto the ship, and climbed up the ladder, already beginning to huff from exhaustion. At the last step, he expectedly was pulled on deck and onto his feet. He sighed, looking up at his two saviors.

"Next time, take it easy, Riku, you almost spent a good 8 hours over there on that damn island." Reno said, "Or is it nine now, Rude?"

The taller male looked up at the moon in thought, "Nine and a half."

"So what, I got it, didn't I?" The silver-haired boy reached into his coat and pulled out a torn piece of cloth tied with a string in the center. The two older men looked at the cloth first, then at each other.

"I'd say you go tell captain right away-"

"Eh, he can wait until tomorrow, I'm beat." Riku said, yawning and stretching out his form. He scratched his head as he walked off toward the cabins below deck. He yawned again, passing other crewmen to get to his hammock at the very end. He took off his coat with the cloth hidden inside and set it over himself as he settled into his hammock for some rest.

_-AoF-_

"Riku...Ri_ku_..." The silver-haired Retriever groaned, opening his emerald eyes to look into a pair of silvery-blue ones. He blinked, sitting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"S-Squall...?"

"Captain's getting angry..." The 17-year-old said, standing up from the side of Riku's hammock.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't have his map yet, dummy." The younger boy laughed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Is it _noon_ yet, Squall?"

"...No."

"Then I really don't care."

"Oh, come on, Riku! Cap'n will start yelling at everyone and start his hissy-fit!"

"OH FINE!" The Retriever growled. Squall moved away to let the older boy out and stretch.

"So...where was it?"

"It was in the excavation site, just like the Oracle in Cleyra said." Riku answered, leaning back and cracking his spine.

Riku yawned, grabbed his coat and put it on, reaching into the inner pocket and taking out the small piece of torn cloth. "I may be able to convince Tidus to sell this instead of just going to look for it; who knows if it even exists or not." He muttered, putting it back into the pocket and sighing.

"Alright; let's go see what the kid wants."

"Just because he's one of the youngest on the ship and already _captain_, Riku, doesn't mean you should make him throw temper-tantrums." Riku smirked, turning to face the brunet.

"He's only captain because I didn't want to sit at a desk, Reno and Rude thought they had it hard enough, you're too much of a noob, and Wakka would've sucked as a captain." He turned on his way to the ladder leading out of the cabins without another word and Squall followed.

Riku was momentarily blinded by the sunlight and salty air as he immerged from the cabins. He groaned, and looked around for any sign of the blond-haired 17-year-old, finally eyeing him as he stood near the wheel with his arms propping his head from the banister, with his attack dog Wakka steering the ship on a steady pace until the map could grant the group a heading. Riku walked quietly up the stairs, and behind the shorter blond boy.

"DON'T FALL!" He shouted, gently pushing him into the banister. He let out a yelp in surprise, turning around and glaring at the taller boy.

To be honest, Tidus didn't fit the roll of captain in his appearance at all. He was shorter then Riku, and only a little taller than Squall although they were the same age, and the hat only made him look even more ridiculous as the giant feather swayed in the breeze.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For fun. I have your map...thing." Riku reached into his pocket again, eyeing how Tidus' expression lightened. The taller boy held the cloth within Tidus' reach, only raising his arm when the boy tried to grab it.

"Ah, ah, say please." He mumbled incoherently before he muttered "Please." Riku smirked and let the younger boy finally have the cloth and continued on his way back down the stairs and toward the bow of the boat.

"Today, we shall have a heading!" Tidus announced, walking into his quarters and slamming the door shut. The entire ship fell silent for a moment before they went back to work and the bussel began again. Riku stayed at the front of the ship, almost glaring out over the water. Tidus was hiding something...he wasn't sure what, but that little piece of cloth he found only had a compass and a small edge of land around the torn edge. The entire thing only looked like the corner piece of an even bigger map... He'd have to see for himself once everyone else was asleep.

_-Deadline-_

**A/N: **Urk, I actually kind of hate how this started out. Gave a weird feeling when I wrote it... IM LOSING MY MIND!!... R+R?


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N**: Yuuuuuup...chapter two...HERE it is...I liked it actually...well better than chapter one, that's for damn sure. XD

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase One: Audition of Fate- _

**Chapter Two**

Hours of waiting, and the entire ship was silent enough to DEAFEN QUIETNESS. At least, that's how Riku put it when he walked up on deck with his small dim lantern, avoiding even putting on his boots as to assure his own silence.

He took a glance around, noticing Reno asleep against the banister with his arms crossed over his chest, and snoring. Rude was in and out of consciousness, trying not to forget his objective as lookout, and now having to compensate for the loss of his Port-Watcher.

Unfortunately, the Captain's quarters are on the Starboard side of the ship, and even with Rude's fading attention-span it was hard to get around the taller male.

Riku put down his lantern, realizing the depleting actual _need_ for it and tried to tiptoe around Chrome Dome and open the captain's doors... He did so as quietly as he could, finally reaching the door.

Before he had even touched the door handle, he was lifted off the ground by the back of his collar, followed by a gruff voice asking the age old question, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Rude! My bestest buddy, my piratey-pal!-"

"Don't get pissy. What are you doing sneaking around so late?" He was placed back onto the floor followed by the taller man crossing his arms over his chest.

Riku sighed, resting a hand behind his head and glancing up at him, "Tidus is hiding something; I know it sounds..._distraught_, but you have to trust me!"

Rude snorted, "No doubt he's hiding something; but it's that same Captain's orders to keep the deck clear after dark."

"B-but Rude-"

"No buts. Keep all crewmen below deck, that's what Tidus said."

"But I'm no ordinary crewmen, Rude-ole-pal." Riku began crossing his arms in an attempt to make himself seeming of a higher class. "I'm the _Retriever_." Riku opened his eyes, glancing up at Chrome Dome and meeting his seeming not-impressed eyes.

"Get to the cabins, Riku."

"Aww, but Rude!"

The taller male scoffed, standing up straight and towering over the silver haired boy. Riku grunted in frustration, heading back toward the entrance of the cabins. He glanced back and noticed Rude pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. There was no way around the big oaf; not this time.

_-AoF-_

Squall looked up at the silver haired boy in amazement as he stood toward the bow of the ship and glaring out over the water. "It's not even noon yet, Riku. Whatcha doin' up?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to get around Rude and his...oaf-iness." Riku sighed. "I tried to see the map last night and he was the ONLY thing standing in the way!"

"What's so special about that map anyway?" Squall asked, resting against the banister of the ship next to the older boy.

Riku glared down at him, "...What do you honestly think I was trying to do last night? Doodle all over it?"

"Oh...well sorry." The younger boy stuck his tongue out at the Retriever, the older boy springing back his hand in an attempt to hit him.

The double doors of the Captain's quarters swinging open was what stopped the older boy from mercilessly slapping Squall into next week. "We have our headiiiiiiing!" He sang out, bringing out his compass. The ship halted and crowded around the short captain and all became quiet as the needle stopped jumbling around. Tidus turned around in his spot a few times, following the needle delicately until he stopped, looked up and across the water. "Northwest!"

"Aye-aye!" The ship lit up suddenly as the crewmen went back to their posts to redirect the ship's path. Riku snorted, making Squall look up at him, "And just what's so funny?"

"Tidus. He thinks he knows what he's doing. He's supposed to use the map and compass at the same time not JUST the compass..."

"Maybe Tidus knows something you don't."

"Will you ever stop trying to stick up for him?"

Squall smiled, "Doubt it."

Riku sighed deeply, and watched over the deck as the ship slowly turned it's path Northwest. A familiar red-head walked by and was tying a rope toward the port side of the ship.

"Hey Reno! Can I talk to you for a second?"

_-AoF-_

Again, Squall was dumbfounded by the older boy's early uprise for the day. But Riku wasn't standing at the bow of the boat this day. He stood near the doors to the captain's quarters with a scowl on his face.

"And again, you are up early..."

"Tidus has a lot of explaining to do." He said calmly, trying to focus on glaring at the base for the mast in the center of the ship.

"Why? What happened?" The younger boy gasped, "Didja look at the map?"

"Reno got me in. He let Rude sleep and took over the ship and let me go to Tidus' room." Riku said, sighing and glancing at the double doors and waiting for them to open.

"And...well, where are we goin'?" The younger boy put his hands on his hips playfully.

Riku's glare shot daggers through the wooden mast, "Into Japanese territory."

Squall shot up straight, "What?!"

"You heard me...Ninjas."

The double doors burst open, and sure enough the blond boy waltzed out happily. Riku, being unseen for the first few moments, moved behind the younger boy and nabbed his chance at grabbing Tidus by the collar to make their eyes meet, "Where are you leading us, Tidus?!" He spat out before being yanked from the younger boy by Wakka and held back by the arm.

Tidus sighed and straightened his clothing, clearing his throat before speaking. "Well, it's simple... I've heard rumor of the most vast treasure anyone has ever laid eyes on..." The ship silenced itself and another crowd formed around them as Tidus spoke.

"More valuable then The Cave Of Wonders and Aztec Gold and larger than the treasure of the Scorpion King...The Mikado treasure located in Hokkaido, Japan!" The younger boy stuck up a hand to amplify the affect of the story as the other one was placed on his hip.

Riku was not impressed. "You're leading us into Ninja territory, we could all be killed!"

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about-"

"Well, just WHO are you planning to send out there and seek out the _location_, Tidus?!" Tidus stopped, and turned toward Wakka's current captive, and tapped him in the chest.

"_You._"

_-Deadline-_

**A/N**: Incredibly short, I know...I just dunno what happened. I'll try to make it longer next chapter...

Just so we're clear? Sora is INDEED coming soon...


	3. Chapter Three

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase One: Audition of Fate- _

**Chapter Three**

"Well no _duh_ he's send you out, Riku! It's your job!" Squall called after the older boy as he stomped around the cabins. Riku grunted in frustration, stopping and tacking a few good tugs at his hair.

"I'm going to die!"

"No ya won't! You've done way worse things than this!" Squall encouraged, stopping the taller boy in front of him, "You're _The Retriever_, Riku. It took you forever to earn that title!" Riku crossed his arms, trying to keep his stare away from the younger boy's.

"And was it not you who told me that you went face-to-face with the Kraken just to get your boot?"

Riku looked down at his left, scuffed boot and sighed. "...Yeah."

"And that you single-handedly nabbed an enchanted scale of Malystryx herself and then throw it into the ocean?"

"Yeah, okay, that was me... Knock it off though, ok? That last one brought back...memories..." The silver-haired boy said, taking a short laugh, followed by a sigh. The younger boy gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Riku smiled and looked down at the brunet, said smile only widening when he turned his gaze to the cabin's entrance.

"I'd say, if it's my last day to live, I should get drunk off my ass."

_-AoF-_

"Hey baby, thish sheat taken...?" An extremely drunk Reno asked, taking a seat down next to the confused Rude at the table. He grabbed his potential fourth full mug of rum, and laughed. Rude raised an eyebrow, "I think you've had enough for one night, Reno." "Noneshenshe, the more I drink, the prettier you get!"

The Retriever stumbled toward the brunet boy, still on his first glass, and had to hold onto his shoulders to stand up straight "Haaaaaaaaaave I evurr told yew I think Tidusus is gaaaaaaaay...? I mean REALLY! He'sh got that...fluffy-fruity hat and he's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short...too..."

"...Riku?"

"Yesh Wakka...?"

"I'm Squall."

Riku stood up straight, and squinted at the younger boy. "Oh, I shee now...Well howdy, Squally-Ball!"

"Squally-Wha? Whoa!" The younger boy shouted beneath the silver haired boy's weight in a glomp, sending both teens to the floor. Squall groaned, pushing the giggling Riku off of him and sat up while giving the older boy a quizzical look.

"Drunk off your ass is right, Riku." The brunet laughed, trying to sit the other boy up and avoid his flailing arms in the process. Riku sighed loudly as he sat up, and erupted in another fit of giggles before capturing the younger boy with one arm, "What say yew to meetin' me at my bunk lllllllllater on?"

"Jesus Christ dude, get off me!"

The older teen staggered to his feet and hiccupped once, "I'm horn-ay!! What's say yew all to THAT?!" He shouted, pointing a dizzy finger toward the crewmen at the table with nearby 'Aye!'s. Riku hiccupped one more time before falling backward, once again onto the unsuspecting brunet, sending both boys to the floor...again.

"Dammit, Riku!"

_-AoF-_

"Aye, think he'll be a'right, man?"

"Chya. Riku went down on ya pretty hard." Another voice added, followed by a fit of laughter from a few others standing around the recovering boy in question.

One growled, "I just dragged him down here, and put him on his bunk, NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!"

"Yeah sure, Squish." More laughs, "_Nothing _happened."

"Ow."

Laughter chased the footsteps exiting the room as the silver haired boy opened his eyes with a groan.

Catching his attention, Squall turned to face the silver haired boy and crossed his arms. Once their eyes met, Riku slightly flinched at the other boy's glare, "And I did _what_ now?"

Squall sighed angrily, turning toward his own bunk straight across from the older boy's and laid down, angrily crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. Riku shook his head to try and focus, "Okay, I guess I did something wrong-"

"No you didn't." Squall answered, cutting off the last of Riku's sentence. The older boy sighed, and got up from his hammock groggily and staggered to stay on his feet. "So you're mad at me...why?"

"Because now the entire crew knows I'm gay."

"...Say what?"

The brunet glared at the older boy, "You just HAD to say something, didn't you?"

"Dude, I don't even REMEMBER what I did last night. I-I'm sorry Squall, but it isn't like I did it on purpose or anything..."

"That's why I'm trying NOT to be at you."

"Besides, I think they were just playin' around. You know them." Riku said, walking an unsteady line toward the younger boy's bunk, and clutching onto it to stay on his feet. The younger boy sighed, and glanced up as Riku nearly collapsed on top of him. He smiled clumsily and held his head while looking at the brunet.

"Oh, and Tidus wants to see you in his quarters later."

Riku sighed, standing up as best he could before grabbing his hat and proceeding out of the cabins and onto the quiet night deck.

The Retriever took a deep breath as he approached the double doors leading to Tidus' quarters, and stared at the skull knocker placed onto the burgundy mahogany door. Riku hesitantly reached for it, pulling back at the last second before finally grabbing the thing and tapping it four times against the door.

"Uh...Tidus?"

The door was suddenly pulled open by a dark skinned figure that glared at the younger male as he pulled the door open. Wakka was never much of a talker, at best. He was more of a Methodist, and tried to stay out of conversation he knew would end in disaster if he was not the one devising the plan, or at least the biggest part.

_Someone's_ modest.

"Ah, Riku!" The younger boy suddenly piped up from behind Wakka's towering form. Riku walked past the taller man and into the cabin, hearing the double doors close behind him. "You...wanted to see me-"

"-About the mission." Tidus concluded, looking down on the map on his desk. "It seems as though the 'Ninjas' you keep talking are in fact-"

"-Running all over Japan, I TOLD you that." Riku said crossing his arms over his chest. "And that the strongest and stealthiest are probably-"

"-Guarding the treasure."

"Exactly."

"So...does that mean-"

"Yes, Riku, As a matter of fact I DO have a plan..."

Riku grunted. "Ok, the whole-"

"Interrupting thing-"

"Is getting annoying."

Tidus sighed, "Ok, yeah I know it is...Sorry. But, I do have a plan..."

_-AoF-_

"It'll never work."

"Yes, it will." Riku protested toward Reno and Rude who were nearly glaring at him. Squall stood next to Rude and crossed his arms, glaring down at the floor.

Reno opened his mouth, "Well, who says we have to-"

"I DO!" Tidus interrupted the redhead's statement.

He had been doing a lot of interrupting lately...

Riku smiled deviously at the two taller men and crossed his arms.

"It'll work. Very well, I might add."

Rude groaned, straightening and crossing his arms. Reno sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh fine, before I change mind. Rude, you're sitting next to me on the boat, and Riku, you are ROWING."

"...I'm not sitting next to you."

"Ahh, Reno, just get in the boat so we can leave before the entire crew wakes up!" The silver haired boy said, already heaving the boat into boarding position with Rude helping by his side. As soon as the boat touched the water, the three (and extremely silent Squall) climbed down the ladder and carefully got in. Reno pushed Riku out of the way to sit on the rowing end of the lifeboat, and sat next to Rude. The tallest grunted, carefully changing places with the silver haired boy by picking him up and actually setting him next to the redhead and taking his rowing seat. Squall took the last available seat behind Rude, and sighed.

Riku looked back at the ship with a sigh, suddenly feeling ice cold on his face and chest. Reno smirked and dried his hands as he looked at the seeming concentrated Rude, and taking note on his also seemingly _bored_ state.

"Don't stick the shaft too far in or you'll catch crabs, Rude."

A moment later, he was sharing the same ice-cold chest and face feeling with Riku.

_-Deadline-_

**A/N:** Ok, the Kraken and Malystryx can be all explained at there if ya want explanations...

And this was just supposed to be a drabble page...and Sora is INDEED still coming...trust me.

And Once Again: Dedicated to the illustrious ScarletMichelle of for her idea of the crewmen getting drunk and the whole Reno-hitting-on-Rude thing. XDDD


	4. Chapter Four

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase One: Audition of Fate- _

**Chapter Four**

Riku sighed for the millionth time since they had reached Japan. The boy sat on a rock on the beach, waiting for Rude and Reno to decode the destination on the map left to them by Tidus. Squall sat on the sand below the silver haired boy, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"No, I think we should go here first and start there."

"That's not even in HOKKAIDO, Reno." The taller male said, glaring up at the redhead.

"Who said anything about _Hokkaido_?"

"Tidus did, dumbass!" Riku finally piped up, turning and scowling at other man. Reno only stuck his tongue out at the younger boy, "Well you honestly think I listen to the shrimp?"

"Lemme see the map." Riku got off the rock and stood in front of Rude. After noticing his light was gone, he glared up at the smaller male and handed it to him with a groan. Riku glanced at the map, "Hokkaido is way up here...so...well I don't think the Japs are smart enough to put a treasure near the shores, so...it must be somewhere near Furano...or maybe Asahikawa...?"

"Lemme see!" Reno said, standing from a rock of his own and glancing down at the map in Riku's hands.

"So," Riku began, pointing to one of the edges of Hokkaido, "I think we're here in Abashiri...So, that means the central cities are a really, really long way...That way." Riku then pointed west, "Just about two-hundred miles or so..." "Are you FUCKING kidding me!" Reno shouted, standing in front of the younger boy.

"Relax, Reno." Rude said. The redhead looked up at him, noticing his gaze somewhere to the left of the group. He looked where Rude was staring, watching as a giant steam roller roared passed the three as Squall stood up and stood next to the tallest. They stared in awe as the loud, blaring roar of the train sounded, making all four shield their ears from the massive sound.

Riku uncovered his ears, and glanced at the other three, yelling at the top of his lungs over the train, "Jump it!"

They darted toward the train. Reno was first to grab onto a ladder near the end, and offered out a hand to Rude and helped him aboard.

"Hurry up, Squall! We're going to miss it!" Riku shouted over his shoulder, keeping up with the train easily. Squall, on the other hand, was already beginning to pant as he raced. Riku briefly turned and grabbed the younger's hand as Rude easily grabbed Riku and pulled him aboard. Squall's hand slipped from Riku's grasp.

"Squall!"

He wasn't running nearly as fast as he should've now, Hell, pirates don't run for a living. "Riku!"

The silver haired boy's hand outstretched toward the younger's, fingers barely touching and inching further and closer away. "I-I can't go anymore!"

Reno suddenly jumped down from the top of the car, racing to keep up with Squall and the box car. He scooped up the younger boy and grabbed a hold of the ladder as Riku gave him room to climb.

Once Reno reached the top, he dumped Squall and lie on his back, gently panting. Squall collapsed on top of him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Get off!" Reno pushed the younger boy off of him and curled up into a ball. "I'm lightheaded."

"It's alright, Reno. Ya did good. For once." Riku admitted, gently punching his shoulder.

Rude glanced toward the front of the train. "What say you guys to taking this cheap heap for ourselves?"

"Aye!" Squall and Riku both shouted in concert.

"Aye..." Reno agreed from his fetal position.

Rude started over the rooftops of the boxcars, followed by Riku, Squall, and Reno in the back in case someone were to fall behind. The conductor whistled happily as he maintained the train's speed. The four stood on the roof of the last box car, and peeked at him. He didn't noticed however, keeping his eyes in front of him.

Reno silently ducked into the car, crouching along the floor, coming up behind the man. He reached for his cutlass, and silently slit the throat of the conductor and tossed the light body over the side of the train. The other three shortly joined him.

"Yanno, Reno, we could've asked him how to use the train first before killing him." Rude implied, standing out of the way and crossing his arms.

"Ah, how hard can it be? It's just a stupid train. Which way, Riku?" Reno asked as he began pressing random button and turning knobs.

Riku turned to Squall, the little brunet boy in the corner, doing nothing. "Squall, compass?"

The older boy was nearly hit in the face with the damn thing.

Recalling correctly, Abishiri was east of Furano. He waited until the damn thing pointed North, and then toward West. "Next chance we get, I think we wanna take a left and start there until we get to Furano.

"Sounds good. Rude, you take the wheel." Reno implied as he stopped pressing random buttons and sat nearest Squall.

Rude grunted as he took the wheel and glared out over the tracks.

_-AoF-_

Reno was asleep, leaning against the wall with Squall right next to him, also in a deep sleep. Riku stayed awake to keep Rude company and help with directions. He sat on the ground of the car as Rude raced through another train station.

"That last sign said Kitamio. Are we getting close?"

"Naw. We may have another couple of hours to go before we get to Furano. Want me to take wheel for a bit?" Riku offered, still sitting on the floor and looking up at Chrome Dome. Rude grunted in his way of saying 'no', and didn't budge.

"Okay, you win."

_-AoF-_

Upon waking up in the dead of night, he found the train at a halt, and Rude looking out the window. He snapped his spine back in place after sleeping on the horrible hard floors, and sighed, "Are we there yet?"

"I thought I saw something..." Riku stood up with a groan, and heard Reno and Squall begin to stir.

"Something black jumped across the tracks. Too big to be an animal. Too fast to be another human."

"We must be getting close to the treasure then..." Riku whispered, feeling the air grow still inside the surrounding, towering trees and night sky. He instantly felt something latch onto his waist, and knew it was Squall. Poor kid hasn't been off that boat in a year. Rude groaned in annoyance, realizing that he too was being used as Reno's security blanket. The other three could hear Reno's teeth chattering as he clung onto the taller male for dear life until said man shut him up by wrapping a safe arm around him.

_Just _to shut him up.

The whisper of the trees moving behind them made all four slightly jump and turn to the sound.

Nothing.

"Should we start the train again...?" Squall asked at Riku's side.

"If we do that, then we wouldn't be able to hear if someone boards or comes up behind us..." Riku answered quietly, keeping an eye out with one arm remaining around Squall.

The air fell silent again.

The four quietly sighed in relief before a small head popped up from the window the four were facing, making them all jump.

"What the-" Riku began, the hand around the brunet tightening. He glanced at the door leading throughout the train, and darted for it without a second thought with Squall tumbling behind him. He opened doors in front of him, knowing that the clad-in-black, sneaky, devious beings were surely following him. They couldn't have known they were after the treasure, could they?

Reno and Rude had been out of sigh and sound for three box cars so far, and Squall was shouting to let him go and that he could keep up. Riku just held tighter to his best friend and continued until they reached a dead end box car.

Riku cursed, and turned behind him, feeling the air once again grow irately silent and still.

"Come on, Riku, you can let me go now." Squall whispered, finally getting his wrist back and took a few steps away from the older boy. Riku kept both emerald eyes wide open and glancing around the irately quiet box car. An owl sounded from outside, making both teens jump slightly.

The silver-haired boy sighed, glancing in Squall's direction, "I guess we...Squall?"

Nothing.

The younger boy had disappeared...

Riku called his name one more time before sighing, and cursing. He huffed, and stood with his arms crossed. "Bloody...Cut all their...off and feed em to the Kraken!" The silver haired boy shouted into the dark. The air became thick and still around him once again, and he stiffened, hearing silent, small footprints behind him. Skillfully, he waited until he could hear the dagger being pulled out in an attempt at an assassination. Riku mentally rolled his eyes.

At the precise moment, he shifted inches out of the way, grabbed the offending arm, and pulled it close enough to where he was able to reach his mask and yank it off. Riku followed through with a fluid motion, hearing an almost scared yelp from his captive. With the mask gone, the older boy was able to catch a glimpse of big, brilliant blue eyes. Riku stopped his attempt at snapping the young ninja's neck in half, and stared; to his surprise, the boy clad-in-black stared back, giving Riku the chance emphasize just how big those blue eyes could get.

The younger boy said something after Riku gently released him so he could stand. The older boy couldn't understand, "E-excuse me...?"

"Oh, you speak English..."

The boy said, slowly standing up straight and dusting himself off. "I'm fluent."

"G-good to know..." Riku whispered, making the ninja boy look up at him timidly. "Yanno, with your guard so low, I could just kill you right now, and not lose any sleep over it."

"You wouldn't do that." Riku added, taking a step closer to the boy. He noticed how the slightly open roof, probably where he snuck in, showed the flowing gentle white light from the moon, accentuating the younger boy's appearance. Toned body, wildly spiky hair, deep blue eyes, and now that Riku noticed it, his _intoxicating_ hips. The darkness shielded them slightly, but Riku could see almost every curve of the boy's hips.

He then noticed Riku's staring.

Caught off guard, the edge of a dagger nearly dug into the older boy's throat, causing him to gulp slightly.

"Don't look at me like that."

"And why not...?"

"_No one_ looks at me like that."

Riku smiled, cautiously placing a hand delicately on the brunet's face, "You've never seen this look because you never give it."

The brunet took a step back, taking the dagger away from the silver-haired boy's neck and putting it away. He glanced up at the taller boy, and flipped a few bangs from his face. "I'm not beautiful enough to give one a look such as that. I'll let you live, _pirate_, but advance even one foot from this spot into the forest, and I will not hesitate to kill you." With that and a pause, the boy turned to slide open the heavy box car door to escape into the night.

"You are beautiful."

Riku whispered, earning a small gasp, and even a glance back from the brunet boy.

"I can't let you go without getting a name..."

The shorter boy looked down at the floor, then glanced back up at Riku. The Retriever slowly approached the ninja boy, cupping his chin with one hand, and bringing their lips together. He gasped again softly, easing into the older boy's touches and kissed back.

Soft. Quick. Chaste.

Riku pulled away quickly, taking a step back and waiting for a response. The other boy stood still, finally opening his eyes and staring at Riku, blinking only a few times.

A soft, resounding synthetic birdcall filled the air. Being on a ship, of course Riku would know the call was fake. The brunet boy looked around for a quick exit, eyeing the roof opening, then Riku. He stepped closer, grabbed him with one arm on his shoulder and the other on his waist, and leaned forward, nearly nose to nose with the silver-haired boy.

He leaned in close enough to get to his ear, exhaling slightly with his hands loosening their grips.

"Sora."

Suddenly the shorter boy's hands regained grip, Sora climbing all over Riku and gracefully exiting the roof of the box car. Riku grunted as he fell onto the hay covering the floor of the car. He opened his eyes and looked up at the roof, and sighed.

"Sora..." He smiled gently, closing his eyes. A sudden muffled scream came from the outside of the box car, making Riku sit up straight. It sounded again, and Riku stood, and made his way to the sliding doors of the box car and opening them.

"HMMPH!"

"...Oh, there you are."

Squall glared at the taller boy from his angle on the ground near the box car, tied with rope and a cloth tied over his mouth. Riku laughed as he easily untied the knots of the rope and looked down at him, "Now what are you doing out here, silly?

"They were talkin' to me like I wasn't worthy enough to kill, so they tied me up and left me out here!" He said, standing and scrubbing his hands through his hair to get rid of the dirt.

"Heeeeeeeey!" Riku heard coming from behind them. They turned to see a familiar tuff of bright red hair and Chrome Dome next to him, Reno shaking an arm to signal to follow.

_-AoF-_

"So...They didn't kill you two either?"

"Nope. Drop kicked us on the ground and searched us though. Good thing Rude here hid the map in one of the loose floorboards in the nick a time." Reno said as he gently punched the older man's shoulder. Riku snorted, "Wow, Chrome Dome found a brain."

After a death glare from the tallest male, he continued.

"We have to be getting close by now. Maybe we can just walk the rest of the way to Furano. I'm sure the treasure is there. It's just a small village, shouldn't be that hard to miss, right?"

Squall, sitting to Riku's left, huffed, "Walking? In the dark? With NINJAS running around? Riku, are you trying to get us all killed?"

"Squall, why do you question the awesomeness of all that is Riku?" Riku mused, gently patting the boy in the head. "Besides...I need to track one of them down. He took the compass." The boy stood up from the floor, and dusted himself off, carefully moving his coat over to one side to reveal the vacant space the compass usually occupied on Riku's beltline.

_The shorter boy grabbed Riku with one hand on his shoulder, the other occupying his waist. "Sora..." He whispered, grabbing the compass on his exit from the boxcar._

_Sneaky bugger..._

Riku sighed, looking up at the other three. "...Onward, hoe?"

"Aye!" Two men agreed, with one Squall sitting on the ground with a sigh. "Aye..."

_-Deadline-_

**A/N:** TOOK THREE WEEKS TO COMPLETE! FRICKEN AY DUDES...Urkingness. Oh well. I worked super hard on this chapter. Nice entrance, eh? lol XDDD

R+R?


	5. Chapter Five

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase One: Audition of Fate- _

**Chapter Five**

By the appearance of Riku having a tall, huddled, shivering lump on his back, it was safe to assume that Squall was scared out of his mind at the moment. Now, before anyone laughs, may we remind you that Squall is used to being bunked with thirty-some-odd, older, friendlier people than Ninjas, and after last encounter he was is pretty much scarred for the rest of his life.

Even though it was dark and the only light the foursome had was the pure, white, not-very-helpful light of the moon, Riku could smell the dark clouds forming overhead. It was going to rain soon, with it already being the middle of December. Hell, did it even rain in Japan?

Another few steps sent the redhead on the opposing side of Riku and his Humpback flying face first into the ground with a low, irritated grunt. After all, that was the fourth time he's tripped on something since they had left the train quite a few hours ago.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE EVE-" The obscene redhead began, before Rude clamped his huge hand around the shorter man's mouth, thus silencing him. Riku sighed, and glared at Reno, "You want us to get discovered!"

"They already know we're here." Rude whispered, releasing Reno onto the ground. "I'm certain that they do, mate. They only haven't pounced because they're creating a slow, painful death for our crossing the border into Furano."

"Ahhh...very good, Rude."

The silver-haired boy stated, adjusting the sleeping brunet on his back, and glancing up at the bald man, "So, before we discover said slow and painful death, shall we carry on?"

Reno scoffed, making both men look at him, "Honestly, Riku, if we keep following the damn tracks, we're bound to miss the town. Train tracks are never sure of themselves, you know that."

"Oh Reno, you too are failing to see the awesomeness of all that is Riku." The nineteen year old stated, adjusting Squall one last time before dragging his tired legs with him as he followed the train tracks.

_-AoF-_

More hours passed. Riku didn't even remember falling asleep. Squall was huddled next to him, clingingly helplessly like a child to his coat with his brows furrowed together in discomfort. Realizing he was on his stomach, Riku got to his hands and knees and shook his head. Catching the sound of a slow, dull snore, he turned to see Reno sleeping against Rude's back. Hope they didn't freak out when one of them realized their butts were probably touching.

Riku groaned at the aches in his body, and realized the sun had barely even begun to rise. What time was it? Five something?

He rose to his feet and staggered a bit, and upon catching his balance, he looked around the seemingly endless division of trees around the train tracks, and sighed deeply. Were they even on track anymore?

He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in thought. Another sigh escaped him as a low, almost silent rustle caught his ears. He turned to the sleeping trio...wait...

"S-Squall?" He called quietly, looking around in the dim light barely covered by the trees. He called again, a little louder, waking the snoring redhead. He stretched out, yawned, and looked up at the nearly frantic Riku, "Hiya, Riku."

"Reno, did Squall get up to go piss or something?"

"I didn't see nothin'. Why? Kid disappear?"

Riku sighed, and took another quick glance around the trees. "Yeah..."

Rude was next to awaken, groaning as he rolled over onto his back, and sighed before getting to his feet and yawning. He glanced from the yawning Reno to Riku as he glanced around the endless sea of trees.

"Hey...where's the kid?"

_-AoF-_

When Squall was finally able to stir from his slumber, and before closing his eyes, Riku seemed to be jumping around a lot. Still believing he was on the silver-haired boy's back, he gently took a tuff of hair and pulled on it, "Stop jumpin' 'round like a 'tard..."

A surprised gasp sounded from the boy and the next thing either of them knew they were hurtled to the ground with Squall sliding away from the older boy. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "What the hell was that for?"

He glanced around, noticing the older boy had slid into a bush. He got up sluggishly to aid him in his escape from the sharp branches. By grabbing the older's legs, he noticed how _heavy_ he had gotten, but pushed it aside when he realized Riku was free of the ominous, and seemingly _random_ bush. He looked up to meet the other's eyes, and froze.

"Y-you're not Riku..."

He stared as the taller, seeming older male got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. He groaned, and glanced around for the smaller boy. Upon spotting him, he sighed, and pulled the mask down to uncover his mouth.

The 17-year-old slightly cringed when the taller came closer. Now that he was wide awake, he noticed the the long sheath on his back and the slick, black clothing.

Ninja.

He yelped slightly when he was picked up by the back of the shirt and brought face to face with the other man. Squall's steel-blue stare met a pure Azure glare, and the younger gulped. His captive began yelling at him in some language that had him baffled and cringing back again.

After a moment, Squall was dropped to the ground with the older make still yelling in a different language.

"Uh-uh..." He began, gulping again when the older turned around again and glared at him. He yelled out one last thing while shaking a finger in Squall's face.

Squall looked from the index finger in his face up to the Azure eyes glaring holes into his skull.

One last gulp and he spoke, "Uh...wh-what?"

The eyes softened, and a hand came around and picked him up again. "You...speak _English_?"

"Chya. That a bad thing?"

"No...it's just you could've told me sooner. My apologies."

The older male place Squall back on his feet and cleared his throat. "WHAT'S YOUR DEAL? DID YOU HAVE TO PULL MY HAIR YOU WORTHLESS FRICKEN THIEF!"

Squall cringed again.

Oh...THAT'S what he was saying.

After a couple minutes, the taller male sighed, and then groaned. "Really hurt, yanno."

"I'm sorry...Hey wait, I'm not sorry! _You're_ the one who kidnapped me!"

"Well ya didn't have to pull my hair. At least I had _orders_."

Squall's expression turned puzzling, "Orders? To kidnap _me?_"

The taller scoffed, stood straight and crossed his arms. "Chya. Got a problem with it? All apart of the plan for your disobedience to our warning. You crossed the border, so we have to kill you.

The brunet boy set his eyes downcast, and wrapped his hand around his shoulders protectively. He was only 17, where was big-bad Riku? He felt himself beginning to cry. He strained to keep the tears back and an unphased look on his face...despite the fact he was reeling back like a child.

The taller looked at Squall for a moment, and then sighed. "I'm...just followin' orders kid, I don't know what else to tell ya..."

Squall looked up into the eyes of the other man. He brought his wrist to his eye to swipe a few stray tears away and sniffled a little.

"What's your name, kid...?" He asked the younger boy, hunching down to get closer.

The brunet sniffled again, and looked up at the older male, "S-Squall..."

The older smiled, and gently removed the rest of the confining mask, releasing brilliant blond, wild spikes into the air.

"Hi Squall. I'm Cloud."

_-AoF-_

"We have to keep moving, Reno!"

"No! I say we turn back now, gather the rest of the crew and come prepared!" Reno protested the younger boy.

"Tidus will have your head if you do that, you know we can't!" Riku yelled out at the redhead, looking from Reno to Rude for assistance.

Chrome Dome agreed, "We have to keep going, Reno. It isn't much further. Another four hours if we walk, with no detours, and we should be in the city."

Reno sighed raggedly, and stomped his foot, "I'm COLD, I'm TIRED, and WINTER is approaching, if the two of you HAVE NOT NOTICED!"

"Reno," Riku began, catching up to the redhead and grabbing his collar, "Squall is still out here, all by himself, and no matter how much you deny it, you CARE for that goddamned kid! We're GOING to find him!"

Reno looked at the younger boy quizzically, and sighed after a moment. "Alright fine!" He pushed Riku away from him, "For _Squall." _

The Redhead snuffed, shoved his hands in his coat pockets, hunched over and scowled as they walked along the tracks.

Four hours came and went, with the occasional trips from Reno, sudden stop-and-listens from Rude, and sighs from Riku. Nearly reaching the city, Reno begged to stop for a pee-break. He was granted that the other two waited for him as he did his business in a small clearing and came back feeling relieved. The other two sighed, and the trio continued along the railroad tracks.

A sign appeared around the bend, startling Reno into actually running up to it and hugging the wooden planks. It had scribbles on it, probably in Japanese, and had the name FURANO written on the side.

The three walked around the strange town, and were on the lookout for Squall and any sign of where this treasure could have been. After Riku was able to get a lead from an English speaking villager, the trio set up camp in the nearby hills where they would start looking in the morning.

Riku awoke with a start, and groaned, lifting himself up out of the damp grass. Reno was right; Winter was most definitely coming. He felt the sudden need to go to the bathroom, stood up, and walked around dazedly until he was a good distance away from camp.

After he was done, he redid his pants and sighed. Running a hand through his silvery hair, a low _cling _caught his attention, and he spun around. After glancing around the darkness for a minute or so, a shiny object on the ground caught his eye. He leaned in closer and analyzed the familiar object drowsily.

"C...compass...?" He asked himself, gently picking it up and examining it. Looked familiar enough to be his compass anyway...

"You aren't very good at keeping a high guard..."

Riku knew that voice.

The blade of a knife again met his throat and was joined by death grips handling his wrists.

"I have a very high guard, _Sora_, I was just pissing over there."

Sora laughed, clutching both the knife and Riku's wrists tighter, "I'm aware of that. You disobeyed my order, _pirate_, and now you must be dealt with."

"You wouldn't kill me, Sora."

Riku felt the brunet boy inch closer to his ear, "Not without a name first..."

"And if I tell you such a name, would the revealing of said name lead to the owner of the now-known name be killed?" Riku said, slyly maneuvering one wrist in search of Sora's hand. Upon finding it, he laced his rough, dirty fingers with Sora's clean, soft ones with his own. Sora gently gasped again, dropping the knife and inching back slightly.

Now that he was released, Riku pulled the brunet face to face with him, keeping the lace with his right hand tight. After a quick peck on the lips, he inched toward Sora's ear, "Riku..."

Riku pulled back, and stared into Sora's bright blue eyes. Riku's other hand found Sora's free hand, and laced their finger's together. Sora looked from Riku down to the floor, but locked gazes again when Riku freed his left hand and brought his chin up to look at him again. The older boy gently brought their lips together, beginning chaste and simple, turning hungry and desperate near the end. It was Riku released the brunet boy, who gasped and panted gently, and finally looked up at the silver haired boy, "Why...Why do you do this to me...?"

Riku blinked at the captive in his arms, and smiled, failing to reply and brought their lips together again. Sora gave a mild fight this time, but gave in shortly after, turning into putty in Riku's arms. After a few short moans, the two completely toppled over into the bushes, momentarily breaking the kiss before Riku came back full throttle.

_-AoF-_

The first thing Riku noticed when he awoke the next day, was how fucking _freezing_ it was. He quickly picked his aching body up from the ground, feeling his heavy coat drop to the ground as he shivered and his teeth chattered. He caught site of Reno and Rude, who looked at the boy quizzically.

"Riku? Why are you naked?"

"Oh, you know, just, uh...Oh, I sleep in the nude. What? You didn't know that?" Riku said, rummaging around the dewy grass and bushes for his clothes. After slipping them on, he stumbled back toward the two and sighed after adjusting his coat.

"What were ya doin' way over there, Riku?" Reno asked, popping a small piece of cooked fish into his mouth and looking up at the boy.

"Uh-er-um...I dunno...Got any extra?"

Rude tossed the boy a luke-warm trout, which Riku nearly missed, and looked at peculiarly. He thanked the bald man, sat next to Reno, and began eating.

_-Deadline-_

**A/N:** A bit of Cloud OOCness... that's a big WHOOPSIE right there...oh well. Deal. It gets better. And Cloud's a pedophile...Oh...and Squall's a bit of a wimp, I am aware of that, but it'll fit better in the story if he was a little childish. I like a Childish-Squall type person...He's much cuter. X3 But yeah, so I suppose almost all he characters besides Riku, Rude and Reno are OOC...Cuz well...that's just how I made them.

Wow...I think this chapter ended up a tad longer than usual...yay for me. Now...ONWARD! X3


	6. Chapter Six

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase One: Audition of Fate- _

**Chapter Six**

After eating, the three made their way back on track up the mountain in search of the Mikado treasure...

"Hey, wait..."

Reno said, stopping in his tracks. Three steps later, Riku and Rude stopped as well, an turned to look at the red head.

"...What if this whole treasure-y Mikado-y thing isn't...really there and Tidus just wanted us off the ship...?"

Rude and Riku looked at each other.

"I mean, no offense, but I don't think Tidus is very fond of ya kid, and me and Rude seem kinda lower class...Mostly Rude."

Rude growled.

"And Squall's just a shrimp...ya think he'd really leave us out here? And maybe the map was a fake..."

"Reno..." Riku said, straightening and looking down at the ground. "You might actually be right..."

Rude straightened afterwards and crossed his arms.

"But we aren't leaving to find out until we find Squall. There's just no way."

Riku said, turning back up the trail, Rude following and Reno after a moment's hesitation.

Rude glanced at the redhead, "Geez, Reno, way to kill a good morning."

_-AoF-_

"So...what is it like, being a..._Ninja?" _

Squall asked, walking side by side with Cloud as the two continued through the forests. Cloud kept ahead, glancing back every once in a while to make sure the kid was still following him. "Eh. It's Ok."

"Really? 'Cause I've always thought that...Ninja's killed themselves if someone gave the order, and were way too loyal and kinda cocky."

"Now WHERE on Earth did you hear that bull?"

"My buddy Riku."

Cloud rolled his eyes. The trip was then silent for little over ten minutes before Squall sighed, "So...where are we even going?"

"The Ichijoji Stronghold."

"And there, we shall do...?"

"Well I'm still debating on whether to turn you in to Security or not."

Squall stopped moving. "So then why the hell am I following you if you're just going to get me killed?"

"Hey, it's either follow me or die in the sea-o-trees."

The brunet sighed and continued along his way after Cloud.

"There really is no way out of this, by any chance, is there?" Squall asked after another few moments of quiet.

Cloud stopped, and sighed, turning around to face the younger, "Yanno, kid, I really just don't know. Leader wanted you for questioning and possible brutal torturing, but...I think you'd crack after the first couple hours."

Squall glared and crossed his arms.

"But on the other hand...I dunno, I just don't think it'd be right to just let them do that to ya. Ya seem like a nice kid..."

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen."

"Well then, I should just let you escape and get lost in here, shouldn't I, ya big-bad teenager?" Cloud stuck out his tongue, turned back and continued on his way down the buried trail in front of him.

The younger boy sighed again, and followed again.

_-AoF-_

The plain, grassy mountainside turned into another lush, green forest in under an hour after another short break for the trio. Reno gave on last sigh, before falling completely on his face, "HOW MUCH LONGEEEEERRRRRR?"

"Just a little further, Reno, then we'll reach the shade, ok?" Riku answered, keeping a calm, low voice and continuing along the way.

"Hey, are...you alright, Riku?" The redhead asked, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

Riku didn't answer. Rude, again, stood near Reno, and crossed his enormous arms. "Sad. We should continue."

"Yeah...ok." Reno agreed, following the younger boy through the chilly wind and beating sun for another hour before the shade was finally reached, where the three took another break.

Riku sighed, taking out the compass he had gotten back from Sora and trying to point them west...or something. He blinked before suddenly being brought from his daze by the annoying voice of his redheaded companion.

"Hey, I thought that thing was stolen?"

Riku looked up, "I-it was..."

"Well then how the hell did..." Reno widened his bright blue eyes, "...did you get it back, _Riku_?"

"I-I uh..." The youngest began, glancing back down at the compass and avoiding the other's angered stare.

"You _slept _with one of 'em, didn't you ya two-faced little-" Reno started, being cut off by the tallest.

Both elder pirates looked at the silver-haired boy, one an angered glare, one an uncertain stare. Riku sighed again, and put the compass away.

"Ok, yeah, I did... But I got the compass back, didn't I?"

"Yeah but!"

"Hush, Reno!" Rude again shut the redhead up by clamping a big hand on his mouth.

"Riku..." Chrome Done started, using his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

"I-I dunno, it just sorta...happened, yanno? H-he was...something I've never seen before..."

"_HE?_"

Reno piped up again, getting away from the tallest one and grabbing Riku's collar, hoisting him slightly into the air, "So you slept with a _dude _just to get you're sweet release?"

Rude coughed, "He _did_ get the compass back."

Reno paused, glancing from Riku to Rude before throwing the younger onto the ground with an angered groan. "Kid can't be trusted anymore! Who knows when something like this will happen again!"

"Reno..."

"No, _Riku_, don't even start! You're a liar!"

Neither Riku nor Rude could begin this time. Reno was right. The redhead continued his rant, Riku listening absently with his head hung low. Rude merely crossed his arms, and tuned him out. After a short sigh from the silver haired boy, Reno had stopped his tirade and groaned again.

A few more obscene words, and one last huff, and Reno finally shut his trap. Riku ran his hands through his hair, and glanced up at the redhead. Reno returned the glance, and quickly turned on the path in front of them, and continuing his walk. Rude stood and joined him, and was trailed by the youngest boy.

_-Deadline-_

**A/N: I cut it short again...oh well. More on the ninja's is coming up soonlyness. _Phase Two: Trysts._**


	7. Trysts: Chapter Seven

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase Two: Trysts- _

**Chapter Seven**

Footsteps tread nearly silently through the long, stone corridors; a female's footsteps.

A short girl with jet black hair and barely anything on to cover her toned body walked cautiously down the hall of the team's base camp near the Ichijoji Stronghold. Teams had set up different encampments to keep the perimeter clear of trespassers. The team the prancing girl belonged to was Team West, or the team that guarded the western wall of the Stronghold.

The girl padded almost silently through the stone hallways, and finally was able to stop in front of an ordinary looking door. Without any consent or at least _knocking _first, she barged in, yelling in Japanese, "_Sora!_"

Said brunet boy jumped from his position on the window sill at the sound of the female's voice ringing in his ears. She began yelling again in Japanese as the male ran a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"_What is the matter with you!? For three days you've been in the God-forsaken room of yours; the others thought you were dead!" _

Another yawn, and no reply; the boy only looked again out the window.

The girl took Sora by the collar of his night shirt and gently shook him, "_There is something wrong, and you're going to tell me what it is, RIGHT NOW!" _

Sora groaned in discomfort, and released himself from the girl's grasp. "_Nothing is the matter, Yuffie, go and tell the others I am fine."_

Yuffie sighed, crossing her arms, and sitting down on the boy's uncomfortable bed with a sigh, "_We worry about you a lot, Sora._"

Sora again did not reply, his eyes downcast at the window. After a heavy sigh, he looked down at the girl, "_Y-you're my best friend, right Yuffie?" _

Yuffie looked up at the boy still sitting on the window sill, "_Of course, why do you ask?"_

_"I could tell you anything without worrying that you might not be able to keep a secret, right Yuffie?" _

_"Yes..." _

Sora looked down at the floor for a moment before getting off the window sill and grabbing the younger girl into a loving embrace.

"_Yuffie...I've fallen in love..." _

_-T-_

An awkward and most painful silence fell over the two. Yuffie had merely gotten out of the hug, looked at him worriedly, and shuffled out of the room completely. Sora and the other one's of the clan knew better than to do something like _fall in love_. It was apart of their pact, their code. Human emotions such as love was not meant to be in their religious duties. it just wasn't right.

The two now sat dangerously far away from one another in the meeting hall where the others had entered an sat down. Usually the two were situated the closest and were always caught talking or making fun of how one of the others were talking. But now Sora sat with his knees scrunched up to his chest and Yuffie sat with her favorite hat tipped over her eye just enough so she could not see the older boy.

One of the elders walked in, the oldest in Team West to be exact, and was known as the Leader. He had been put through a great deal, and everyone was aware of it and all talking ceased when he entered the cold, stone room.

He glanced first upon Yuffie, who looked neither phased nor really pay attention to the situation. She sat with her legs crossed, one arm propping her chin and the other sat patiently in her lap. Then he looked at Sora, the poor boy still sitting with his knees close to him and it was almost obvious the younger boy was trying to hold back tears.

He spoke when more of them arrived. No one spoke to each other, nor to the youngest of the group, concerned or not. They knew better than to speak out of turn when in the presence of Master Auron.

He talked about Cloud, and how he was sent into the forest to take care of the four intruders. They had not received word if he was successful or not. He also spoke of how to deal with the four if Cloud was not successful, and to use aggression for crossing the line into Furano regardless of their warning.

Sora couldn't bare the site of Riku being slaughtered by the other ruthless members of his team. He was ruthless and fearless once upon a time, but being cold and heartless was something the boy could never maintain or fully comprehend.

After a short sigh during something Master Auron was talking about, he began drifting in and out of consciousness. He was then tapped on the shoulder by another member of his group and instantly jolted up, not even bothering to look back at the owner of the offending finger; he was all too aware of who it was and it scared him nearly shitless.

Vincent.

He sighed slowly and began listening to Master Auron for what seemed like ages before he recommended one more meeting for the elders to attend to later today for missions on how to deal with the four pirates who penetrated the borderline.

Sora walked dazedly down the hallway back to his dormitory, yawning gently into his hand.

"_You were falling asleep again._"

Normally, this made Sora jump slightly, but he knew that Master Vincent was one to _sneak up_ on him if he knew he was falling asleep during a meeting.

Sora turned gracefully on his heel, and leaned forward respectively, "_Forgive me, Master Vincent._"

The red-eyed man only crossed his arms and looked down at the brunet boy.

"_The rest of us are worried about you, Sora_."

"_But nothing is the matter, Master Vincent._"

The elder man chuckled slightly, and patted the boy's shoulder.

"_You were never one to truly let out your feelings, Sora. A true ninja way. I'm proud to call you my pupil._"

Sora smiled up at the older man before he walked away. He turned back on his way toward his room.

_-T-_

It was only a few hours after the meeting, but the brunet boy was still sitting at the same place near the window. Riku ran through his head endlessly and it was beginning to drive him mad. He had to see him again...but how? All the new missions were granted to the elders, and the youngers were supposed to stay indoors. For reasons, Sora didn't even know.

He sighed deeply, placing his head on his knees and closing his eyes gently.

The sounds of someone talking made him perk up and jolt up toward his door. He leaned up against it and listened carefully.

"_Nothing? Nothing at all?_"

The voice was gruff, familiar. Must have been Master Auron.

Then whoever he was talking to coughed slightly, "_N-No, Master Auron, nothing at all...I could not find them in the forest. They must've already been taken care of._"

The other voice sounded familiar as well. Cloud?

Master Auron huffed, "_It seems as though I have underestimated the intelligence of a _pirate. _But you have a new assignment, Cloud._"

_"Yes sir?" _

_"Join the Massacre-party tonight at midnight. You and the others are going on the hunt for those thieves and showing not once ounce of mercy, do you understand me?" _

Cloud paused, "_Y-yessir." _

Then there were fading footsteps...then nothing. Sora sighed, getting up off the floor and trudging over to the bed. Another few minutes went by as the boy tried to go to sleep before hearing the footsteps again. Sora sat up from his bed, hearing pattering footsteps turn down his hallway and gently knock on his door.

"_Sora." _

Sora got up quietly before another knock came to his door. he turned the handle slowly and opened it only a crack before being completely pushed aside as the door flew open and quickly closed behind the tall blond man entering his room.

"..._Cloud_?"

Sora over looked the tired man from tip to toes, noticing the large jacket he held that made it look like he had gained extra weight...

"_...Have you gotten fatter?_"

Cloud scoffed, "_No!" _

He sat down on the younger boy's bed and unzipped the jacket and out tumbled a smaller looking boy with brown hair. He shook his head and looked up at both of them and then stared at Cloud.

"_You brought HIM to my room!?"_

Cloud shushed him, "_I had to, they were going to kill him!" _

"_So? He's one of them, you shouldn't care."_

Sora leaned against the cold wall and crossed his arms.

The youngest boy shifted closer to the blond and kept his eyes downcast. Cloud wrapped an arm over his shoulders and sighed, "_I know I shouldn't care...But just look at him, Sora, he wouldn't do anything to hurt-"_

_"Don't say that, he's a ruthless, thieving pirate! It's not like you can just keep the kid as a pet or something, Cloud! And we're going to get in so much trouble if they find out!" _

_"Don't you think I know that? Just look at him, Sora, I couldn't just let them kill him." _

Sora glanced down at the kid grabbing his dagger and grabbed the younger boy with his other hand, bringing the dull edge of the knife against his throat.

Then, he stopped what he was doing.

"_Does he speak English?" _

_"Uh-huh." _

"So, you little thieving, disgusting, filthy, little brat, how did you brainwash Cloud into trusting the likes of _you_?"

The boy only blinked, and looked down at the calm and quiet Cloud.

"He likes you."

_-Deadline-_

**A/N: **I only have this to say: BECK IS A GENIUS.

I was FINALLY able to download Loser, and I swear, I went CRAZY with the cheese-wiz after that...okay, not really, but it's just fun to say...

"GO CRAZY WITH THE CHEESE-WIZ, YOU FOO'S." X3


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **LOOOOOOOOOONG mother fuckin' chapter...yay! finally. Yanno, I read Stygian Solace chapter 21...took me TWO HOURS. TWO HOURS!! --U Either I'm a slow reader, or I need to really pick up my own pace here...

_**'Of Booty and Honor'**_

_-Phase Two: Trysts- _

**Chapter Eight**

"If he's here, then you aren't going tonight! I can't stay and _watch _him!"

"Why, Sora, why do you want to go so damn _badly_!? I just need you to hold onto him for a few hours, no one will catch you!"

Cloud and Sora bickered as quietly as they could in a language Squall could understand, both men pacing back and forth and yelling at the other in whispers and glares.

"I just have to, okay!? And I'm no _babysitter_, Cloud!"

"That's not good enough! Why? You want to _save _the pirates who crossed the border despite our warning!?"

"It's not like that, Cloud, you wouldn't understand! I told Yuffie and she's never going to speak to me again! I just HAVE to go out there tonight, okay!?"

"Why, _Sora_? You meeting someone out there for a good fuck or something?" Cloud crossed his arms, glaring daggers into the younger boy's skull. Sora's glare faltered and tears appeared in his eyes as he dropped to the floor on his knees. Cloud too faltered, meeting the younger boy on the cold floor in comfort.

"I-I'm sorry, Sora-"

"_I've fallen in love, Cloud..."_

And that's when the language stopped, and Squall stopped listening to the gibberish, staying quiet and out of the way, still placed on Sora's bed.

Cloud, at first, blinked awkwardly at the smaller boy, azure locked with azure. Cloud blinked again, cupping the younger face and thumbing a tear away, and rested their foreheads together.

"_Me too, Sora_..."

The younger boy smiled and sighed in relief. "_I-it's just that because Yuffie-_"

Cloud shushed him with a finger to his lips. "_Yuffie_ _will get over it, Sora...But until then..._"

He looked up at Squall, Sora's gaze joining him.

"..._We need someone to watch him..._"

_-T-_

Sora and Cloud stood outside in the cold air of the winter night at a seemingly _intimidating _door outside of the Stronghold with Squall safely tucked in Cloud's jacket. Both spiky-haired ninja's gulped in unison.

"_She'd never do it._"

"_She's done it before. I just hope Squall still looks the same when we come back._"

Cloud sighed shakily, watching the two enormous candles surrounding the door flicker with the wind as he brought up a hand to knock on the thin, wooden door. Three heart-wrenching knocks on the door caused both boys and the air around them to silence.

Then the candles flickered out.

Sora stood close to Cloud as the two waited. They both heard the silence shatter with the sound of calm, footsteps coming toward the door.

One last gulp between the two, and the door opened.

The woman had long, full, dark-brown hair tied in a loose bun with four different colored and designed sticks holding it together. Part of her hair covered her left eye, and a beauty mark graced the same side a little south of her full, cerulean lips, currently taking the shape of a confused half-smile as her dark reddish-brown eye scanned both boys.

"_Can I...help you, Cloud?_"

"_Lady Lulu,_" He began, gesturing a request to come inside and being granted with Sora tagging along. "_We...need help._"

The two glanced at Lulu as she momentarily stepped outside to relight the enormous candles outside her door with spells and then stepped back inside.

"_How may I_?"

She glanced the two over again, looking lastly at the weird jacket Cloud was clad in.

"_Wanna lose weight or something?_ _I'm a witch, not a miracle worker-_"

"_No, Lulu!_" Cloud said, grabbing the zipper on his jacket and mumbling something about "not being fat". Squall spilled rather gracefully from Cloud's jacket this time, into the older male's arms and was held out to the woman like a baby.

Squall was _that_ thin.

He slightly cringed at the wide eyes of the woman, and cringed even more when she moved the hair from her eye to get a better view of the child.

After a moment, her expression lightened into an adoring smile and even squealed a little, taking the boy from Cloud's arms and putting him on the floor to get a better look. She bent down, opening her mouth to speak, and then pausing.

"_He speak Japanese?_"

"English." Cloud said in said language.

Lulu looked back at the seventeen-year-old, gently pinching his cheeks and giggled at how he looked at her weirdly afterwards.

She stood up straight and looked at Cloud, "And I am to do what?"

"Sora and I have...business to take care of later. I was just wondering if you would do me a favor and just watch him tonight. Maybe until morning."

Lulu placed a finger to her cheek, and glanced at the ceiling.

"_You know, Cloud...you're very lucky he's a Cutie or else I would have said no._"

Squall groaned.

Cloud laughed, and knelt next to the boy with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come back for you in the morning-"

"Cloud..." The younger brunet boy said, looking up at him with glassy eyes. "Pleasedon'tgooutthereandkillthe-the closest thing I have to a family!"

The blond man sighed, and quieted the boy. "Squall-"

"No, I've known those three almost all of my life, Cloud, you can't!"

"Kid, stop-" Cloud tried to calm the boy again, proving to be difficult as the boy kept pleading with him and trying to get away from his grasp.

"You just can't, Cloud, I would never forgive you!"

Cloud then stopped, blinking and then sighing deeply. He placed a single hand on the younger boy's shoulder, looking up at him, whispering as he spoke. "I have my orders, Squall..."

Tears rolled down the brunet's cheeks. "Then don't you ever talk to me again. Ever."

The younger boy then marched toward Lulu, stubbornly folding his arms across his chest and huffing, purposely trying to keep his gaze away from the older man's. Cloud erupted a sigh, stood on his feet and nodded toward Lulu. She put and arm on Squall's shoulder and waved the two off as they exited the small home.

Cloud was walking extremely faster than usual, making Sora have to slightly gallop to keep up, "_So, Cloud...how are we gonna get out of this one?_"

The blond male sighed, entering the stronghold to get ready. "_I...I don't know, Sora..._" He reached suddenly into his pocket, bringing out a small pendant with a solid gold skull attached to it, fingering the design gently with his index finger. Sora glanced at it carefully.

"_What's that thing, Cloud?_" He asked, cocking his head slightly as he looked at it.

Cloud sighed, "_Took it from Squall when he was sleeping...I just haven't found a right time to give it back yet." _

"_Taking stuff from the kid now, Cloud? C'mon..." _Sora laughed, snatching the trinket away and stuffing it into his pocket. Cloud hardly put up a fight to get the thing back, still caught up in his thoughts, unconsciously forgetting about the necklace and continuing along his way to their rooms.

"_When we get out there, Cloud"_ Sora began seriously, "_...I have to go find him, okay...?_"

Cloud stopped at the intersection where their rooms separated. He gave Sora an almost glare, but was more serious in the adult way other than being mad at the brunet. "_You have to be quick, Sora...Security's tight on the late-night missions when they have orders to keep everyone accept the elders indoors._"

"_Understood._"

"_Be quiet as you can..._"

Sora laughed gently, "_Cloud...I'll be okay. Just be in plain sight where I can see you when I get out there._"

"_That's the thing...I think I may have to be the one to lead them; I was the last one to see them._"

Sora crossed his arms, and tapped his chin with his fist. "_Then...maybe...Cloud..._"

"_Just be out there, Sora...You have three hours._"

"_Under...stood._"

Riku appeared in the younger boy's head as he walked lazily back to his room. Maybe Cloud had an idea and just didn't want to tell him...maybe not. He couldn't risk losing Riku, his first love; the one who broke through the walls Sora built up around himself for protection against something _like_ love. But Riku broke through and made him feel. Feel like there was more to the world than guarding that treasure for the rest of his life. More than to being a shadow. More to being invisible.

More to being a _Ninja_.

He sighed deeply, pushing his door open and closing it quietly behind him. Three more hours...well, better get ready.

_-T-_

Sora was now debating on wether or not his hair should be tied back at the risk of possibly being discovered as he looked out his bedroom window. There was not going to be a very large group included in the raid, Sora noticed as he gently stroked the skull necklace in his right hand. He kept a sharp eye on them as they spread out over the grass in front of the stronghold in a line and awaiting Cloud's orders. Since there was a tree near his window, he concluded that would be the safest way into the assemblage. He put the trinket away and glided gracefully through the branches and waited before reaching the ground, securing his mask over his face and deciding to just leave his hair in it's upright position...

He silently crept and blended with the others as they marched into line. He tried avoiding eye-contact with Cloud in hopes of lessening his chances of being discovered. Master Vincent was supposed to accompany the raid, but he was so far-

"_What are you doing out here?" _

Snaps.

Sora at first stood still, feeling Master Vincent take him by the arm and lead him away from the other members of the raid. He stopped, released the boy and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the younger boy for an answer.

Sora only shrugged.

"_You are supposed to be indoors at this hour, Sora. You know better-"_

"_Vincent," _Master Auron began, cutting in out of what seemed like nowhere, "_May I have a word?_"

Sora never knew he could have been more relieved. Master Vincent sighed deeply, giving Sora another "adult-glare-but-not-really-mad-just-serious" look, "_Stay. Right. Here. I'll be back." _

Master Auron and Master Vincent walked back toward the entrance of the stronghold. Sora smirked inwardly, crossing his arms and waited for Vincent's glances to stop aiming in his direction and to make his escape. He glanced to where Cloud had already begun yelling out his orders toward the small group of Ninja's in front of him, Sora noticed.

Cloud wouldn't disappoint Squall. He couldn't.

Sora sighed gently, finally seeing an opening to slip away from his place and into the group. The other, more elite, stronger, faster...more intimidating...older Ninja's around him. Sora showed no shame in walking toward the front of the group and listened to Cloud's yelling. He seemed to be trying to excite the crowd without really trying and fruitlessly, no doubt.

After the blond had stopped, the team, including Sora, gave a shout in response as a sign of respect and confirmation.

_"This is a man-hunt. Three of them are out there, and we intend to return with three dead bodies with cutlass' through their chests. Understood?"_

Another shout of understanding.

And before Sora could register, the team was off, including him, into the endless sea of trees. Sora kept up rather well with them...It was Cloud he was trying to catch up to. He kept close eyes on the one's jumping form limb to limb around him in an attempt to find slips so he could somehow get to the blond ahead of the team.

Sora was very fast. One of the fastest of the younger generation on the team. Being only 18, the boy was still full of energy, which both conflicted greatly with his self control skills and added to his speed. Being quiet was one of the issues. He noticed now because the others made no noise as their limbs hit the branches of the trees. When he pushes himself off the branch, the leaves on the opposing end rustled, much to his dismay.

He was the loudest one there!

He decided to screw being quiet and find the elusive Cloud. He passed a few of the elders smoothly, finally creeping toward the front of the pack and finally spotting Cloud as he gracefully flew through the branches. Sora caught up to the older male, keeping a few feet away and waited to be noticed, but instead was just scoffed at.

"_What am I doing..."_

"_Huh?_"

"_Follow me._"

Cloud then began to drop from his leader position, and fell back towards the end of the group.

"_Sora...Go find him. Go back home when it's time._"

"_Why, Cloud? What are you doing?_"

Cloud sighed deeply, both boys finally coming to halt on a branch, followed shortly by the brunet boy.

"_I don't know. Something I'm going to get in so much trouble for later._"

Sora smiled, looking up at him for a moment, then scoping out the area in an attempt to get a lead on where the pirates might have been. He then disappeared, and Cloud was again the leader of the pack, going the completely opposite direction Sora had gone.

_-T-_

Pirates were definitely smarter than what the team had given them credit for.

Riku left barely a trail behind, and Sora almost decided to give up before the familiar scent of seawater and sweat came faintly drifting in the air. Sora followed the smell, finally catching a stronger scent seawater, sweat, and...something a little sweeter.

Before he even really took notice, Sora had found the pirates' campsite, but was more concerned about trying to identify the third scent. He crept along a branch quietly, finally spotting the silver-haired boy, curled up underneath his coat as some sort of blanket. He smiled underneath his mask as he crept closer to the sleeping boy, still trying to figure out that goddamned scent...

He crept down the tree, keeping close eyes on the tall bald one and short, loud, annoying one. They were the one's he worried about.

Sora soon lingered next to Riku on his hands and knees, shifting to sit on his left leg with his right arm free, noticing Riku's face slightly tilted away from him. He used his free hand to lower the mask and take a breath of fresh air, sighing quietly. Cloud may have been able to grant them a short period of time, but it was not going to be nearly enough. He gently ran his finger through the bangs in Riku's face, moving them aside and hearing him sigh in his sleep. Sora began swirling his hair around his ear in a soothing way, debating on whether to wake him or not to warn them of the raid...

Maybe he was leading them to them right now...

With a heavy sigh, Sora stopped his ministrations and began to look for a quiet way out of the place. He turned over and crawl quietly toward the tree when something grabbed his ankle.

"Where ya goin'? Not even a 'goodbye'..."

He turned around to see Riku wide awake and grabbing onto his ankle with a playful grin gracing his lips.

"You didn't scare me."

"I felt you jump."

Sora grinned, regaining his ankle in the process of returning to the older boy, feeling Riku's hands trace along the sides on his face. He crawled into the older boy's lap like a cat, feeling the warmth his body radiated and sighed contently.

After a moment, the younger boy spoke, his voice barely above a whisper to keep from Reno and Rude's ears and looked up at him. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"...Why did you do that?"

Riku furrowed his brows. "Do what?"

"Make love to me."

"Oh," He rolled his eyes, still keeping his playful smirk, "_That_."

"Yes, that. Why did you do that?" Sora began, grabbing his wrists and stopping Riku's wandering hands, forcing their eyes to meet, "You...you did things I thought I would never see..."

He released the silver-haired boy's wrists and thread them through the hair on the back Riku's head, inching them both closer.

"You did things...I thought I would never feel."

Closer, still.

"You...touched me..." Sora paused to laugh gently, "I never thought it would happen to me...I thought it was only for the lucky."

Barely and inch apart, Riku again unleashed a devious grin, "Wanna do it again?"

Sora gently laughed at the older boy, granting him a small peck before giving his answer. He drew Riku's head closer to himself, making sure the older boy felt his breath ghost across his neck.

"Yeah."

Before Riku could even decipher the answer Sora had locked their lips together hungrily, feeling the older boy push him back onto the ground, breaking the kiss for only a second.

Sora wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist, making their hips grind softly, granting the younger boy a low, quiet moan of approval. Sora's tongue poked gently against Riku's, enticing it to play. Riku melted at the younger boy's touch, feeling the sensitive spots the other had miraculously memorized from the first time burst into flame at the slightest ghost, sending tendrils of heat throughout the rest of his wanting, needing, _yearning _body.

Their grinding hips and wandering hands fueled the sudden, yet _painfully _slow, movement of trying to regain control of at least one of his arms to get the younger boy's pants undone. As an attempt to clear his head, Riku lead a trail of rough bite marks down Sora's neck, reaching toward the sash tied around his waist, granting him access inside his pants.

Nearly succeeding and his head clouded, Riku heard his name faintly and felt his wrists stop moving. He looked up hazily at the younger boy, Azure blue meeting Aqua green.

"N-not here..."

The WORST possible thing Sora could say at a time like this.

Keeping his arrogance, Riku sighed and rolled his eyes both annoyedly and agreeingly. He rolled off the younger boy, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. He heard Sora sit up next to him, laughing gently, "Come on. I want to show you something, okay?"

Riku reopened his eyes, sighing deeply and smirking.

"The question is...Can Riku stand up?"

Sora laughed quietly, standing easily and watching the older boy with his hands on his hips.

Riku groaned, sitting up and glancing up at Sora. The brunet stuck out his hand and helped Riku to his feet, wrapping his arms happily around his waist in an innocent embrace.

A sudden stir from the other two made both boys jump, Sora's hands clamping harder onto Riku's shirt. They both eased when they realized it was only Reno, falling from his position against Rude's back and onto the ground, snoring dully with Chrome Dome now sleeping on top of him.

Riku chuckled, feeling Sora's hand grasp his and begin to lead him away from the others.

After a few moments of dodge tree branches and wading through bushes, Sora turned back around and granted him a small peck before they immerged from a few more trees. A small patch of grass spread over the ground before the edge of a cliff, stretching over a huge canyon. The night sky gleamed as Riku stepped forward to get a better look, feeling Sora's hands snake around his waist.

"I used to come here as a child to get away from training days and to think..." He laughed, "I'm surprised you three have made it this far..."

Riku chuckled, "Sora...You underestimate the sheer Brilliance of All That Is Riku." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, still looking over the canyon. In a matter of minutes, and after Sora had started inching Riku's shirt up and biting him, Sora was on the ground underneath the silver haired boy. Sora giggled, finally letting the older boy untie his sash and toss it aside.

_-T-_

The two began walking back toward the camp, with the occasional detour into a tree and a make out session and the off-chance complete glomp of the other along the way. Again, Riku had Sora pined up against a tree, gently rummaging around the endless hiding places of his shirt, and stopped when he hit something hard.

He carefully pulled it out, not breaking the kiss until he was sure he could playfully jump away with the thingy in hand. He did so after a minute, hearing Sora's "Hey!" in protest and looked at the object.

Sora, already exhausted from the night's activities, decided against a fight, and merely wrapped his arms around Riku's waist instead. Riku looked at the necklace carefully, noticing how it shined in the moonlight, kind of like that one necklace...that...

Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders suddenly, forcing their eyes to meet. Sora's eyes widened, Riku's stare hardened.

"Where is _Squall_?"

_-Deadline-_

**A/N:** LULU OOCNESS!!

And the necklace...totally came outta nowhere, I'm aware of that, but...if I added it to a chapter before, and since I KNOW most people don't read chapters over and over again, it would not have been noticed...so...I think this was the best way to take care of that, don't you?

Yeah...A Little longer than usual, doncha think? I did anyways...

Kay...Tell me whatcha think. R+R?


End file.
